return of the crystal kingdom
by crystalflowerfairy
Summary: Crystal Williams grand daughter of Sarah must wish herself away to restore a part of her family's history and the undergrounds. to save both her ancestral home and the above world. m for later chapters. Jereth/OC
1. into the underground

**i don't own labyrinth but i do own crystal and anyone i put in...please read and review honestly your reviews help because i am going to go back and edit this later since i know i have lots of mistakes, but im just getting my ideas down in story format so your comments help :) and special thanks to Akira Darkness who is being a awesome person and is helping me out. hands *Akira a cookie***

* * *

When I was a little girl my parents died in a car crash. For weeks I stayed at an orphanage while my family fought over who would get to control me and the money my father had left to me. After many court battles I was given to my father's mother, my grandmother Sarah Williams. I was 10 at the time and I was home schooled from that point on. One thing they don't teach you in schools is about the vast world of the Underground and how your family is from there.

My grandmother made sure I knew why I had one brown and one blue eye. She would tell me stories of a kingdom of elves that had been attacked by an evil force. The survivors of the attack made their way to the Aboveground and cloaked themselves as humans; after many generations they became human. Several years after the attack, many of the last remaining elves of the clan went back to the Underground never to be heard from again.

The only thing tying our family to these beings are ancient books that our ancestors wrote. Through the years I had found that I had the gift of Underground magic. My grandmother taught me all she could from the book, but I still needed a teacher who could help me control my still growing powers. After ten years of living with my grandmother she fell very ill and passed before I could learn to heal her.  
I grieved for a year allowing my magic to get out of control. One day I snapped out of it after finding a note my grandmother had written before she had passed.

_My dear Crystal,  
Do not grieve for to long. I know it is hard to understand why you could not heal me, but I tried my hardest to teach you what I could. I know of one who can help you much more then I ever could. Pack two bags one with all the books of our ancestors, and one of your clothes. When that is done close your eyes and wish for the Goblin King to take you away. You will be leaving the Aboveground forever, but you are destined to bring back our ancestors kingdom. We will met again darling just not anytime soon. Oh and tell Jareth I say hello._

I reread the note over and over trying to see if she left me any hints as to how I was supposed to bring back a fallen Underground kingdom. "Of course not." I mumbled as I walked into my room. I stopped for a minute looking over everything. My eyes resting at the mirror, my chocolate brown hair was in a messy bun on the back of my head, my mismatched eyes full of sadness. I sighed and grabbed two bags; in one I threw all of my favorite clothes into, some my grandmother approved of, most she did not like. After ransacking my room I made my way to my grandmother's room.

I stopped at the door. I had not been in that room in over a year. My hand rested on the handle, I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The hinges creaked slightly from sitting closed for so long. I made my way to her bookshelves and took every single book I could find, then I went to where she hid some of her other books. After I was sure I had cleaned out the entire house of books I picked up the now heavy bag and took it to the living room and set it next to my clothes.

I took a deep breath and mustered my courage. I opened my mouth, "I wish the goblins would come to take me away right now."

-in the underground-

Jareth was sitting on his stone throne watching the goblins act as crazy as ever. Until a shift made him look outside at the labyrinth; it was trying to tell him something and it was being most adamant. He ran a gloved hand in his blonde hair as he tried to make sense of the labyrinth's calling. His mismatched eyes looked back at the goblins as they had all of the sudden became silent.

That's when he heard it "_I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now._" A smile crossed the Goblin Kings mouth as the feminine voice rang through the castle. He stood up and jumped to the Aboveground behind the poor girl, he had felt sadness in her. Jareth stopped cold in his tracks as he saw the back of the woman.

'No it cant be' he thought to himself. He grabbed the shoulders of the woman and spun her around. "Your not Sarah." he said, his mismatched blue green eyes staring into mismatched brown blue eyes. "No, I am not. My name is Crystal, I am Sarah's granddaughter". Jareth let go of the girl. "How do you have that eye color? Mortals do not have eyes like that." She smiled "We have much to discus when we get to the castle, your majesty". Jareth took hold of the woman and brought her back to the Underground, and away from the world of above forever.


	2. crystal swords and shocked faces

**i don't own labyrinth but i do own crystal and anyone i put in...please read and review honestly your reviews help because i am going to go back and edit this later since i know i have lots of mistakes, but im just getting my ideas down in story format so your comments help :) and special thanks to Akira Darkness who is being a awesome person and is helping me out. *hands Akira a cookie***

* * *

CHAPTER 2

It had been at least three hours since I had arrived at the castle beyond the Goblin City. I was not able to explain much to Jareth since he did not take the passing of my grandmother very well, so I decided I should get cleaned up and dressed. A lovely little dwarf named Elinor showed me to my room and told me if I need any help just call out to her.

After soaking in a nice long bath and brushing all the knots out my hair, Elinor knocked and said the king and wanted to speak with me. I got dressed in one of my favorite outfits: short red shorts with black trimming, a matching in color low cut halter top that stopped just below my chest with form fitting sleeves that ended right at my wrists. I wore a blood red stone pendant that my grandmother gave to me. She told me that it was an ancient piece that was key to getting the kingdom back. To top it off I put in my simple pink teardrop rhinestone bellybutton ring.

Elinor kept looking at me as we walked down the corridor to the throne room. I knew I was under dressed for the way the people here dressed but I do not wear gowns unless it is a formal event.  
I noticed that there was very little decoration as I walked through the halls. Actually this place was very boring and bland. Elinor stopped in front of large wooden double doors with old carvings etched into its surface. They were so worn it was difficult to tell what was depicted.

As Elinor opened the door I immediately regretted my clothing choice. Jareth was in a large open room with about twelve other men standing about. Not one of them had noticed I had entered yet, so I stood in the back near the door until one of them did.

"What do you mean a human has magic? No human has Underground magic!" I hid deeper in the shadows. I wanted to hear as much as I could since I knew they where talking about me.

I watched as Jareth ran a hand through his hair irritated. "Exactly as I said Marival, she has Underground magic. Powerful Underground magic and her necklace is of Underground origin. I am calling her here to explain herself. You are all welcome to stay and listen." The men nodded and the one named Marival did not look happy. His eyes were the same colors as Jareth's, but instead of blonde Marival's hair was black as a moonless midnight.

As I was taking in the looks of the men I did not notice that one had disappeared and appeared behind me until I felt someone grip my arm and start dragging me towards the group. "Well it seems we have a spy who was doing some not-so-good spying"

I gave the man a weird look. "You need some grammar lessons my friend." I said very concerned with how the man talked. He rose his hand as if to hit me, but a voice stopped him.

"I would not hit the person we have all waited here so long for." The man dropped his hand and let go of my arm.

Marival looked at me shocked as I stood up straight. "_This _is the champion's granddaughter. She looks Fae."

Jareth stood up and walked toward me "Crystal come and talk to the room where everyone can see you." I nodded and followed him to the throne. Jareth let me sit on the small seat to the right of him.

"Alright now I have a question." Marival stepped forward.

I just tilted my head and nodded "Ok. What's your question?"

"How come you have Underground magic?"

I looked at him knowing this question would arise. "It is my family's heritage. It was lost, but since Grandma Sarah came down here it started coming back up. I had an older sister, but the magic was to much for her and it tore her apart." I stopped for a second then and cleared my throat "But when I was eight I showed signs of the magic and my grandmother kept me under close observation and well… here I am." Jareth gave me a look, but I ignored it as another man with dark blue hair stepped forward.

"What is your family's history in the Underground Kingdom?"

I took a deep breath. "My family is an ancient race, my grandmother used to say something about a kingdom of crystal that is laying dormant until the heir comes and sits on the throne".

It went quite for a long, long minute. Jareth was the first to speak. "It can't be."

I shrugged and looked at him. "That is all I know. Oh, that and I have this cool power to make things out of crystal watch." I stood up and held out my hand. When I felt wind slightly pick up I closed my eyes and concentrated until I felt a weight in my hand. I opened my eyes and admired the arm length see through crystal sword. I smiled at its unique shine.

I felt a blush on my cheeks as the all men stared from me to the sword. "Crystal how long have you been able to do this?" Jareth asked as he swung me around.

I shrugged "Um, a month or two maybe. Just one day it turned on, but from Grandma's journals I did it when I was younger. I could make my toys turn into crystal." I shrugged. It was not a big deal to me  
"Crystal you have no idea how important you are to the Underground and I highly doubt your grandmother did as well."

I shrugged "I don't know. I just did what my grandmother asked me to do. Oh!" I jumped up. "I need to get my book back from my room you need to help me read something."


	3. a little history and some news

**i don't own labyrinth but i do own crystal and anyone i put in...please read and review honestly your reviews help because i am going to go back and edit this later since i know i have lots of mistakes, but im just getting my ideas down in story format so your comments help :) and special thanks to Akira Darkness who is being a awesome person and is helping me out. *hands Akira a cookie***

* * *

Chapter 3

"Well we can do that later in the evening when we do not have to many mouths talking all at once." Jareth intervened.

I just blinked. Marival looked like he was about to say something, until there was a loud gurgling growl sound. All the men drew their swords and looked around. I grabbed my stomach as it grumbled again. Marival looked at me with a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"Well it seems my guest is hungry. You are all dismissed, I will let the council know what I find."

Marival did not seem at all happy at the way he was dismissed. "This is not over Jareth, I will get the Queen involved if I have to."

Jareth glared at the man. "Do not threaten me in my own castle Marival."

The elfin man backed up and rejoined the group. In an instant they all disappeared like a bubble being popped. I stared where the men were at, then looked at Jareth "What was all that about?"

He sighed and looked straight at me. "There is much we need to talk about, but after you get some food." I nodded and watched as he stood. I had noticed his poet shirt earlier, but didn't notice the-leave-no-room-for-the-imagination tights he wore. He offered a hand to me and raised a brow at my blush. I just took it and did not say a word.

As we walked to the dinning hall I noticed he kept starring at me. I tried to keep my mind away from that fact, but just as we where passing through the doors I finally had enough.

"What do you keep staring at?" I asked pretty loud.

He just smirked. "I was looking at your outfit, or lack of one."

This time I felt all the blood rush to my face. "There is nothing wrong with my outfit." I said in defense. I loved this outfit and I was not wearing some stuffy elf dress!

The smile he gave me made my toes curl. "Oh trust me love. I was not saying anything was wrong with it." he said as he turned me to face him. I held my breath as his face got closer to mine, but it was mainly about how damned hot the man was and how grandma had left that bit of info out. I hadn't even realize he was getting closer until his lips pressed against mine. The feeling of his soft warm lips made everything in my mind turn off and my body reacted without any command. I kissed him back.

His hand found its way up my stomach and to the bottom of my shirt before someone cleared their throat allowing me think clearly. I broke the kiss and stepped away. The Goblin King wasn't happy about the intrusion by the look on his face. I brought a finger to my lips, my thoughts were all the same. '_What the hell was that?_'

"Your dinner is served Sir." I shook my head and looked up seeing another creature, I think my grandmother called them Sprites, that look the same as traditional elves but had a marking under their eye to show what element they could control.

The sprite was a fire elemental I noted as I was being shown to my seat. I was full after the soup and the roasted turkey, mashed potatoes and green beans that were all covered in a wonderful brown gravy. If they had not brought out the peach cobbler topped with vanilla ice cream I would have started asking questions.

As I was fighting the sprite to give me more of my favorite dessert Jareth threw my book bag on the table with enough force the sound made me jump. "Now let's start looking over the books, shall we."  
I nodded and glared at the sprite as he tried giving me less peach cobbler then I wanted. The fire man sighed and gave me the amount that I wanted and left. I smiled happily and started eating my ice cream. I could see Jareth holding back a smile as he pulled a chair close to me and sat down. I quickly opened the bag and brought out a few books "My grandma said these have been in the family for generations and that her father left them to her. Our main problem was that the dialect has been lost to our family for so long that no one could read it now".

Jareth took a couple of books and started to read them. I watched as his eyes went wide. "Cerberus!" he yelled out instantly, the little fire sprite showed up . I almost laughed at the sprites name, for he had black hair and red eyes and what appeared like three personalities; it seemed to fit him very well.

Cerberus bowed. "Yes your majesty."

Jareth held up a folded piece of paper. I blinked and wondered where it came from. "Take this to the King and Queen. Do not let anyone read this, nor you. This is for their eyes only."

I looked at Jareth confused and kept my thoughts to myself until the sprite disappeared. "Jareth, what king and queen are you talking about?"

He just kept silent with his nose in the books. I sighed and finished my cobbler then grabbed a little red book with worn gold lettering. The title was all to familiar to me. "Labyrinth" had been my grandmother's favorite book. I had gotten to the middle of the book when the door to the room was thrown open. Two elves walked in very gracefully. Jareth stood up and bowed. I just gave a confused look at the trio of Underground residents.

"So this is the girl." the man said, his blonde hair seemed to glow in the dim light of the room. The woman had a equal glow the only thing I noticed was different was they had one brown eye and one blue like mine.

I stood up quickly, "What's going on? I'm confused."

Jareth's eyes met mine. "Crystal, this is Queen Tatiana and King Oberon."

I bowed quickly, "I am sorry for not showing respect your majesties."

The queen just smiled and curtsied to me. "We are the ones who should show respect to you." I raised a eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean? I have not done anything to deserve you to show that kind of respect to me". If I had remembered what my grandmother had said Fae royals only nod to lesser ranked and show the proper bowing and such to that of higher rank.

Jareth looked at the queen with eyes wide, "So you can confirm it then your majesty. She is of the lost kingdom?"

The queen nodded. "Yes, this young girl is a very special find indeed Jareth."

All I could do was look around the room. "Well, this young girl is 21 and standing right here and is confused as hell." It was silent in the room for a very long minute. '_Sure, why not piss off the most powerful people in this whole place. Sounds like a good idea…_' I thought to myself.

Oberon let out a laugh that made the whole room echo. "Well she has fire, that's for sure! Good thing too, she'll need it."

I raised an eyebrow, "What am I missing here? Seriously I'm confused." Tatiana gracefully walked to me and sat down at the table patting the seat next to her. I sighed and sat down knowing I wouldn't get answers until I did.

"My dear, what do you know about what you call the Crystal Kingdom?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know much. I mean I know my ancestors came from there and were run out, but that's it."

The Queen smiled softly. "My dear the Crystal Kingdom as you call it is known as Avalon to us. It was a ancient and powerful kingdom full of very powerful Fae." She let the words sink in for a minute before continuing. "Currently the Avalon kingdom is forbidden to all since evil still lurks there. Since you have brought your royal line back you will need to take your place as a Underground royal."

My mind had been blank until that point, as soon as she said that I looked straight at her. "How am _I_ supposed to be a Fae royal? I have no idea what that entitles and I don't have a kingdom."

Oberon smiled and sat across from myself and his wife. "Child you are the highest ranking royal in the Underground. Now you are to rule over the entire Underground."

I looked at him in disbelief. This couldn't be right.


	4. a new family, a new start

**i don't own labyrinth but i do own crystal and anyone i put in...please read and review honestly your reviews help and special thanks to Akira Darkness who is being a awesome person and is helping me out. *hands Akira a cookie***

* * *

Chapter 4

My entire world came crashing down at that point. '_How can _I_ a simple Aboveground woman rule over such a complex place as the Underground?'_ I stood up, jumped across the table and made a run for the door. I dodged Jareth as he reached for me. I tore through the doors and down some stairs, before I knew it I was outside. I dropped to my knees and looked at the sky that was turning an orange color from the sunset.

"Grandma, I don't know what to do. This is all to much, not only do I have to return our kingdom, but now I have to rule one to! Then there is all these feelings towards the Goblin King… I only just met the guy!" I vented to the sky. I took a deep breath. "I don't know who to talk to grandma. Your not here… you always had the answer to my problems…" I felt tears form and tried to blink them back, but some escaped. After that it was hard to stop them. I tried wiping them away, but they kept coming. The tears I had been holding back for the last year came pouring silently out. I felt so helpless and alone.

-Jareth's POV-

After Crystal ran out I stood there like a idiot for a long minute. As soon as I came to my senses I turned toward the door to go after Crystal, but Oberon spoke, "Sit down Jareth. Tatiana will go after Crystal, we need to talk."

I ground my teeth and nodded obeying the High Kings command, "What is it you want to talk about your majesty?" I asked hopping my annoyance did not shine through.

The older Fae just smiled and watched his wife leave the room before turning back to me. "It is about Crystal; how do you feel about the woman?"

His question threw me off guard. I sat and thought for a few minutes, but all it did was confuse me. "I can not say, I have only just met her yet… I feel like I have to keep her near me and protect her with my life."

The kings smile widened. "Jareth did you know your ancestor was betrothed to a Avalon Royal?" I nodded. Long before I was born the first Goblin King was betrothed to a princess of the Avalon throne. "Good, now if you look at Crystal and the painting of the ancient woman they are identical. I think your soul and hers are meant to be together." The King sighed. "Tatiana thinks so and you know she has never been wrong before."

I nodded. This was true, Queen Tatiana knew when some one was destined to be together and normally she had them paired up right away. "But your Majesty ,how are you going to convince Crystal of that, she is Sarah's granddaughter so I'm sure she has much of her grandmothers attitude."

Oberon just smiled, "That's a challenge I know you would love." I could not help but role my eyes. The High King laughed. For a long while the High King and myself discussed many thing, most of which how to get Avalon back to the rightful rulers.

-Crystals POV-

I had been crying for what felt like hours. How had I gotten my self so confused and scared? I jumped when I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder, I turned to see the queen Tatiana. She had a soft smile much like the one my grandma used to give me. Seeing the familiar comfort I hugged the woman around her waist and sobbed loudly. She stroked my hair softly like a loving mother would a weeping child; after a few minutes I calmed down and wiped my face. "I'm sorry your majesty… its just a lot of stuff to take in I guess."

"Do not apologize my dear, I did the same thing when I found out I was being betrothed to Oberon and had many more duties then a Barons daughter."

I looked at her, "So what is going to happen now? I know I am supposed to be some ruler and all but… don't I need guardians."

The queen nodded, "Yes, that is one thing I was hoping to talk to you about." I nodded. "Well you see I am not able to have children and Oberon and I… well, you see we have always wanted a daughter… well I guess what I am asking is… would you allow us to adopt you?" Tatiana had a nervous look on her face like a child who thought they where going to get yelled at.

I couldn't help but smile widely, "Yes of course i would love that. Oh! But wouldn't it be weird to adopt a grown woman?"

She laughed, unlike her husbands, Tatiana's laugh was like the sound of soft bells. "No my child, even though you are full grown in the Aboveground you are still a child down here."

I laughed "Well at least I can redo that part of my life I guess."

The Fae woman smiled warmly to me, "We are not trying to replace your birth parents at all my dear, or your grandmother for that matter."

I shook my head, "Thank you, but as far as my parents go they were far to busy for me, so I never really had a loving parent environment."

She looked at me as I stopped. "And your grandmother? I hope you do not feel we are replacing her."

I shook my head and smiled. "Gran would be elated and no one could replace her, do not worry."

She smiled and stood up. "Come, let us go tell the men. Your father will be excited."

I nodded and followed her through the castle. As we reached the throne room I stopped, "Tatiana can I talk to you about something before we go in?"

She turned and smiled "Of course my dear and please call me mom."

I couldn't help but smile back. "What does it mean when you look at some one and your heart jumps in your throat?"

Her smile got even bigger. "It depends on who it is doing it for."

I felt a slight blush creep to my cheeks "Well… for Jareth. I don't understand it, I only met the man today and I already just want to say I love him."

My new mother smiled, "Sometimes my dear, your soul knows its perfect match before you do."

Before I could ask her to elaborate the dinning room doors opened and Oberon and Jareth stepped out. "See, there they are! I told you they were safe Jareth."

Tatiana smiled and linked her arm with mine. "I have wonderful news. Crystal will be adopted by us Oberon." I didn't think anyone, mortal or not, could have smiled as the Fae king had.

"That is very good to hear. Well then my dear, as her acting parents, I think we should discuss one thing while we are here."

I gave my new family a suspicious look knowing they had something up there sleeve. "Ah yes love, the matter of her needing a betrothed."

Jareth stepped forward. "I have been talking to Oberon and would be honored to be Crystal's betrothed."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Was this set up? If so, that is not very nice."

Oberon shook his head, "No, we had just been talking about if you said yes. There is one thing though: you will be leaving with Tatiana and I in a few minutes and will not see Jareth for a while."

I blinked several times then nodded, "I understand…"

Jareth walked to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Do not worry. Time will go by fast."

I could not help but laugh. " You make it seem as if we have been lovers for a very long time."

Tatiana grabbed my hand as Oberon grabbed hers and in a instant we were out of the Goblin King's castle and in our own.


	5. the ball,the dark man,the memories begin

**i don't own labyrinth but i do own crystal and anyone i put in...please read and review honestly your reviews help and special thanks to Akira Darkness who is being a awesome person and is helping me out. *hands Akira a cookie***

* * *

Chapter 5

It had been many years since Crystal left with Tatiana and Oberon. In that time Jareth had not seen her, not even a glance. Tonight, though he would finally be able to see her. It was a ball in her honor and also the announcement of there betrothal.

As Cerberus was helping him get ready for the ball Jareth's mind was on the woman he had not only met once, but also the one who had his heart. Over the years their betrothal was kept secret and he had to act the part of having no strings tied to him. He, however, did a rather poor job at it. He had been known to be a ladies man before, but now he could not even look at a woman with out thinking of Crystal. Many took his depressing attitude as a result of the death of Sarah, but that was only part of it. The real reason he was not him self was because everyday he was away from Crystal he just felt more alone, even with the goblins and new children being wished away.

Today though he would finally get to see her; the woman that drove him mad with every thought. Once Cerberus was done Jareth transported to the High King and Queen's castle.  
The ball room was decorated in blues, purples, oranges, and many other vibrant colors.

Jareth found a seat in the back of the room, he was watching as many of the guests arrived in elaborate costumes. The women were flirting with him as usual but he just ignored all of them. He was waiting for the guest of honor. As the room became crowded his mood got worse.

_When were they going to bring crystal out?_ He knew that the way he was acting for only meeting her once was strange. He could not help it though, his soul, mind and body just craved the woman.  
Finally the announcer called out Tatiana and Oberon. Jareth followed the rest of the room and stood up bowing to the high royals. The man and woman stood at the bottom of the stairs as Oberon addressed the room.

"I know you all have been wondering why my wife and I called you here for a ball with out giving you a reason." He stopped and smiled to his queen. Jareth loved the royals, they were like family, but damn if they where not making him jump out of skin with anticipation. "We are happy to announce that the Queen and I had adopted a girl many years ago." With that the doors started opening and out stepped Crystal.

Jareth almost died right there, Crystal wore a cream colored a-line dress, the top was a corset with sleeves that hung off her shoulders. Her brown hair was pinned to the side, curls cascaded down do her mid-waist with a crown on her head made of baby blue sapphires and diamonds.

Her entire outfit was elegant and intricate, but she herself was glowing in Jareth's eyes. He made his way to the front of the crowd, normally that would have been a troubling trial but everyone was so mesmerized by the new royal. Jareth kept his eye on the woman as she was making her way down the staircase gracefully. He could see her eyes looking around for some one. Once he made it to the front of the crowd their eyes locked and she gave a dazzling smile.

Oberon walked to his daughter and gave her a hug before turning and addressing the room of waiting Fae. "This is Crystal Williams, granddaughter of Sarah Williams." There was a murmur going throughout the ball room. "Now as is custom we have arranged a marriage between her and a noble." Everyone went into a frenzy getting there sons or themselves ready in case they would be called up.  
Once everyone calmed down Oberon spoke again "The man we have chosen for our daughter is," Oberon paused for effect "Jareth, Lord of the Labyrinth." As he walked towards Crystal he felt the glares of every royal towards himself and Crystal.

-Crystals POV-

I could not contain my smile, as soon as I had seen Jareth I wanted to bolt off the stairway and wrap my arms around him. I contained myself though, these years had been full of so many classes but I did them and I could not have been happier. Once my father announced mine and Jareth's betrothal I could feel angry glares from all over, not only at him but at myself.

Jareth stood next to me his arm around my waist when I heard my father speak again. "That is not the only news. My dear people, we have found the royal line of Avalon."

There was a buzz through the crowd. From what I had learned no one knew what happened to the line of Avalon and everyone thought they went into hiding and became another Fae family. So every Fae royal hoped they were the rulers of the great kingdom.

"There will be a army lead by the rightful ruler and her betrothed to the once great kingdom to bring it back. It will be a long quest, but I would hope you all would pledge your alliances to Crystal to help her bring back her ancestral home."

Everyone looked at me and I wanted to die. There was an outrage of cries saying how it could not be me and other horrible things. My father tried to calm the people, but no one would listen.

I sighed and stepped away from Jareth. "Will everyone please shut up!" I yelled loudly. Soon after everyone started to get quiet. "Now I know this is not your ideal thought about who would rule over Avalon, but I promise this is not a trick or a joke. My family came to the Above many, many generations ago." I took a deep breath and continued "My family had all but forgotten our heritage. It was not until after my Grandmother, Champion of the Labyrinth, came down here and was touched by the magic of this place did signs appear. I am the last of my line, and I would love to get back my kingdom. So please I ask for your help, and if you do decide to help me then I will try to help you when ever possible, thank you."

The entire room was silent after I had finished. Then all of the sudden everyone erupted in applause. I gave a confused look to my father as he came towards me, "You have earned their respect dear one."  
"Oh… I thought Jareth took off his shirt." I heard Jareth clear his throat and I couldn't help but laugh.

A few minutes later all the noblemen were gathered around my family. "When are we going to start preparing?" "Has her highness learned to fight yet?" Those kinds of questions went on and on. My father decided we should start devising a plan tomorrow after the festivities.

For a few nights everything was peaceful. Jareth and myself danced many times. I met people who would be of great help to me once I got my kingdom back. Just as I was starting to relax and have a wonderful time the ball room doors flew open, and the feeling of dread that had washed over me nearly knocked me off my feet. Jareth held me up and walked with me to my parents just as a man with dark black hair, blood red eyes and tan skin walked into the room.

"I hear a little princess has returned to the Underground." The man said, his voice made me flinch.

Something about the man made me feel as if I had known him before. I stepped out of Jareth's protective hold and stepped forward. "Who are you? Why do you come here?" I asked demandingly.

The man just smiled and came closer until he was an arms length away. "I am Bradon, and I have came here to see if the rumors of your return where true."

I glared at him. "Yes, the descendant of the royal Fae of Avalon, my bloodline, has returned to the Underground."

The man laughed a deep evil laugh. "You really still believe you are only a descendant don't you?"

I frowned "What are you talking about of course I am just a descendant."

Bradon circled around me like a shark stalking a pray. "That spell has done wonders to erase the memories of your life through out the years." He put a hand on my face but instead of seeing him I saw a kingdom hidden in the mountains. I saw the man called Bradon, he was going through the kingdom destroying everything in his path, then he stopped. There was a woman in front of him, it was me or at least someone who could have been my twin, they were talking, but I couldn't hear. The vision started to fade as the woman made a crystal sword.


	6. returning memories, and old freinds

**i don't own labyrinth but i do own crystal and anyone i put in...please read and review honestly your reviews help and special thanks to Akira Darkness who is being a awesome person and is helping me out. *hands Akira a cookie***

* * *

Chapter 6

The force that came with the vision ending was enough to make me stumble back. "What was that? Who was that woman?"

He just smiled and circled once more. "Do not worry, your memories will return." He said, then in a dark smoke he left.

I looked to my father and mother. "I need some air." I said running out of the ball room and down the hall to the balcony. I stared at the moon then that same feeling of a vision starting I quickly sat down.  
I was away from the palace and was wearing a strange two piece outfit made of darker crystal than my sword. I looked around, the place I was in was beautiful, everything had a peaceful glow. The floors were white marble, there were carvings on the walls that looked familiar, however, I could not read them.

"Princess!" I looked around seeing a woman with blue hair run up to me.

"Um yes?" I quizzed just going along with everything. I was so confused, _Where am I?_  
_  
_"Princess, your father is asking for you to come to his chamber. He is feeling well enough to speak." I nodded and let the woman drag me along to large double doors with gold painted carvings. I took in every detail knowing I could draw it later. The grand doors opened and inside was a dimly lit room, there was a large canopy bed and laying in the bed under all of the massive blankets was a man. He seemed frail and sick. All around him I saw a darkness. I gasped, it was the same dark aura that the man Bradon had around him.

The sick man looked at me and smiled weakly, "Come here my lovely daughter." I walked slowly to the man and sat on the edge of the bed. I mentally started freaking out, the man was my father the one who died in the car accident. There was no mistaking it, he had the same birthmark over his right eye, it was almost like some one took a brown marker and colored a cat outline there.

"Father?" I said trying to hide my confused tone.

"My dear Crystal, there is darkness coming it will try and destroy our land, but know this I will enact a curse that will send the royal family to the mortal realm and the rest will lay asleep encased in crystal until you alone return." He started having a coughing fit. I handed him a glass of water.

"But how will I lift the curse?" I asked knowing that even if this was a past life I will need to know this answer.

"The answer to that is in your blood, you will have to show your blood to the door at the holy sanctuary."

I heard what sounded like alarm bells in the distance. "Go. Naila knows what to do, you must hold off Bradon while I perform the ritual."

I nodded and headed outside of the room. When I found the outside I looked out in horror; the town at the base of the castle was in flames. There were men, women and children heading into a cave, the blue haired woman from before was directing the people into it. Her eyes met mine and she nodded, for some reason that nod gave me courage.

I ran down the stairs and as I did my crystal outfit glowed morphing into a one piece bathing suit. It was strange that the crystal encasing my body didn't hinder my movement, it was like wearing silk.  
My body moved on its own from that point. I stopped running when I was at the edge of the village, Bradon showed up not even a few moments later on a midnight black horse.

"Ah, lovely princess so good to see you. I hope you thought about my offer." I stayed silent, although I really wanted to yell at him asking what he meant. "So I take that as a 'no'. Well now, you know I don't like the fact that you chose my brother over me." He said in a over dramatic way.

"I did not choose your brother, my father chose him and my betrothal is not something I can simply change." The words came out of my mouth, I could not do a thing about it. This was a memory and unlike before all I could do was watch.

"Well then I will have to destroy your memories of this place, then I will make sure there is not a trace of this place and its people." He sneered.

I extended my arm allowing the crystal sword to form, "I will die protecting my home!" I yelled out as I charged him. He did nothing but smirk and when I was close enough he started chanting. It sounded dark and twisted.

I stopped. My hands flew to my head, it was like my brain was on fire. Bradon kept chanting until a light appeared and he was encased in crystal within seconds. I fell to the ground my head still on fire, my vision blurred but I could hear voices "We can finish a spell like it your majesties, but it will be different. She will be able to unlock her memories." I heard muffled replies, the ringing in my ears from the pain was getting louder. I heard some chanting then all went black.

I gasped as I came to. Jareth walked through the door just then. "Crystal what is it?"

It took a minute to catch my breath before I looked at him. "I think I was born in the Underground."

He looked at me shocked. "How is that possible? Your ancestors where gone for hundreds of years."

I shook my head. "No, time moves differently down here. Hundreds of years may have only been 21 up there."

Jareth put a warm hand on my cheek. "We should go talk to the others, they will want to hear what you have to say."

I nodded and allowed him to lead me to the council room. "I will be right back." He said.

"Alright…"  
He gave me a look of concern before he left. I sat there for a few minutes trying to wrap my head around everything. Just as I was finished with a mental pep talk to myself my adopted father walked in with all of the noblemen behind him.

"Crystal what happened?" Oberon asked concern in his face.

Just then flashes of memories from a child me and a young Oberon, Bradon, and a man who looked strangely similar to Jareth played. The young me hugged the child high king, three names passed my lips in my memory and outside, "Rion, Adon, and Areth."

The memory faded and I looked at the group. Oberon looked at me shocked "How do you know those names?" he asked.

My eyes widened. "It was a memory of my childhood, I was playing with three boys. You, Bradon and what looked like Jareth."

Oberon looked at Jareth then to me then sat next to me. "It was a Jareth. but not the one you know."

I gave him a confused look. "Jareth was named after my late brother. Crystal have you had any other type of memories?"

I nodded. "I have seen how the kingdom of Avalon fell and why it is only a legend to all even you." The rest of the nobles sat down as I started explaining the vision and how I had lost my memories of my time in Avalon. Once I finished explaining Oberon looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

One of the younger nobles spoke up. "How does that explain why the High King does not remember his times there?"

I sighed and opened my mouth to explain but Oberon finished for me. "That second set of chants was by my brother. It was a powerful spell even if it was only to complete what was started, but in order to make sure no one came to claim the throne he had to wipe Avalon's existence away until Crystal came back."

After a few hours of debating back and fourth of a good battle plan to get Avalon back I stood and left. I was tired and my brain was fried from the over amount of information I had gotten today. I walked to my room and dropped on my bed and within a minute I was asleep.


End file.
